


One Day in a Mission

by Somena_Libra_Dawn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet, it's only ephemer and skuld tbh hahah, not really romantic though, probably defines it, timeline wise it happens when they were still in the same party i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somena_Libra_Dawn/pseuds/Somena_Libra_Dawn
Summary: Short and sweet story in a normal mission day to collect Lux for Ephemer and Skuld.
Relationships: Ephemer/Skuld (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 6





	One Day in a Mission

“I’m tired.” Skuld huffs as she and Ephemer finally take down the last Heartless in the new world. Truthfully, she doesn’t like this jungle…or forest is it? Forest is more suitable. But they have bunch of Heartless lurking here so it is worth of Lux and mission reward.

Anyway she doesn’t like it since her hair always gets stuck by the bush or the tree’s branch.

“I saw a water spring nearby. Why don’t we take a rest there?” Ephemer suggests which Skuld agrees.

It is a few meters walk, and they reaches the spring which akin to tiny waterfall. Skuld actually can’t take off her eyes from the scenery, especially the rocks they’re standing, the calming sound that the stream makes, and the greeneries that surrounds it. What a breathtaking scenery.

Meanwhile, Ephemer takes off his gloves then cups the water to drink it. He cups another one and offers it to the dark haired girl. “Here!”

Skuld closes her eyes and brushes strand of hair behind her ear as she sips the water. As his eyes catch the way her hand sweeps her hair, Ephemer’s face flushes. He admits how beautiful she is. But not out loud, considering she might push him to the stream out of embarrassment (and she did last time). Plus, she would be guilty for pushing him and soaking him into the water which would be bad for both sides than having her simply exasperated. So he just smiles at this, his usual sweet smile.

“Thanks.”

“Your welcome.”

* * *

After they rest for a while, they decide to continue their Heartless hunting. As they walk through the forest, several Heartless pop out. Both Ephemer and Skuld, of course, summon their keyblade and attack them. When Skuld attempts to somersault then strike them, her hair is stuck on a small tree’s branch behind her after the somersault. Ephemer, who just finishes the Heartless on his side, aids Skuld. He launches Fira from his keyblade which clears up the Heartless in that area.

“Skuld, are you okay?”

“Yeah, but my hair…”

“Here, lemme help.”

As Ephemer slowly unwinds her hair from the branch, Skuld feels her heart beating faster, especially with the silver haired boy being closer to her. “Wait, a sec.” Ephemer mumbles as he struggles at uncurling her hair. She feels his breath as he speaks. She can’t help but her face has become as red as tomato by now. It feels like he’s trying to hug her now. But Skuld tries to be sane at the moment. His hands are on her hair not around her. But still---

“There, all better.” The boy then realizes the girl’s red face. He wonders if she’s sick or something. “Skuld, are you okay?”

“Uhh… ye-ye-yeah! I’m fine!” she stutters. Once she realizes how red her face is, she changes the subject, thinking such attempt might be better than nothing. “Le-le-le…let’s go and search more Heartless.”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I am able to post this!! *glances my WIPs and finished fics but still unposted*
> 
> Okay, get back to my college stuffs.


End file.
